In recent years, with wide spread of thermal transfer unites such as word processors, thermal transfer recording materials comprising a support and laminated thereon a heat softening layer have been widely employed.
Incidentally, printed images formed on a transferring paper or the like by using these thermal transfer recording materials are usually contain a heat softening substance together with a colorant.
The above printed images, however, which contains the heat softening substance, have had the disadvantage that they have so poor an abrasion resistance that images may get out of shapes when rubbed with fingers or the like.
Nowadays, the printed images are not only used only as mere prints, but also widely used as labels or the like, which are rubbed on many occasions, prepared by processing the printed images obtained by thermal transfer recording. In such instances, it has become more important to eliminate the above disadvantage.